pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittney Manlyn
Bio/Past Firstborn of the prestigious Manlyn clan, an infant born from the depths of the ocean, from day one Brittney-Darya Brook Manlyn was predicted to rule her families throne. Gifted with the form of the great Leviathan, she was known as the pride of the Manlyn clan, worshiped by the humans that were scared of her. Her Mother and Father, cold and cruel, forced the young girl into a training and studying rage; "You must be powerful, just as it was predicted" they chanted, the humans fed their lust for power with their praises, worshipping their gifted child. Soon after her, her mother gave birth to her twin brothers, almost immediately she saw the differences in their life compared to hers. Her gift soon turned into a burden. Her once passion to learn more was crushed by the ever lasting hole of darkness that was her childhood. At the age of 15 she had had enough, swearing war upon her family and the humans that caused her childhood to never exist. "You will rue the day," she spoke, "I'll be powerful alright, but once I come back, you will all be sorry!" At the age of 16 she arrived at the school, a burning passion in her soul. Personality The one word to fully define Brittney, passionate. She puts 1000% into everything, striving to have the praise she was never given as a child. She would never say no to any type of fun that would pass her by, her childish, mischievous behavior shining especially when not in class or in battle. Yet even with her childish side, she is quite the mysterious and secretive person, keeping everything about her to herself. She is shy, hiding behind a wall most of the time. She is a follower, shrugging along with a leaders plan, even if she thinks she has a better one. With friendships, she would never be fully dedicated, her trust issues always pushing forward to ruin any moment. She keeps herself to herself, finding piece in climbing trees and other activities where she could simply just be one with nature. Appearance Brittney's most prominent feature is the dull, black eye patch that conceals her right eye; underneath lays an entirely white eye. When uncovered, she turns into her true form: The Great Leviathan. Thick blue scales that act as her armor, causing few blades or attacks to pass through. It has a long twisting body lined with fins that stretch out for miles while a strong tail known by many are able to slice through ships with a quick swipe. It has a pair of deep blue eyes that seem as if they know the depths of the sea itself. Jaws, lined with pearly white jagged teeth, strong and powerful to say the least. Internally it has an extra pair of lungs, enabling itself to fight on land with its large two fins (which allows it to fly in the air for periods of time). When in this form, the once shy girl is a raging beast; known to terrorize the water and now on land. In her normal, shy human form, Brittney has long, white flowing hair that goes down to her waist. Her one eye that shows is a sky blue, complimenting her soft pale skin. Her stomach is flat and toned from the countless hours of physical training she endures. Her curves are prominent throughout her body, and her chest large along with her hips and behind. On her right arm, the same side where the eye patch lies is her family crest: a long swirling sea serpent flowing down her arm. Skills Strength: Being a humanoid version of a giant sea snake has its perks, one of them is immense strength in both her forms. Speed: Due to her small size in her human form and her streamline body in her leviathan form, she is quite the agile and quick person. Weapons: She was gifted twin swords from her parents (before they went all power hungry) yet she had never found a need for them, hence such a low weapons skill. Spells: Her powers don't need a knowledge on spells yet she learns them anyway. Beast taming: The only beast that she has ever come across is the one raging inside of her and that was by force. She wouldn't choose to tame a beast since she wouldn't have time for it in her thick schedule. Intelligence: Well being forced to study constantly for 14 years has given her quite the intellect. From tactics to just being a smart ass, it does come in useful. Powers: Her main attack and defence, she has worked on this the most throughout her years of forced training. Since she doesn't use spells that often since her power is controlled by her mind mostly. Bodily modifications: Since her leviathan side does need a extra set of lungs, she did need to master them so she wouldn't die on accident. Stamina: she knows that if she goes into battle and uses her leviathan form that it will drain her, so she works on this the most. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training Approved by: Onijima!~